User blog:Constantly Confuddled Sth/Number One
Nobody kept an eye on the clock, and they were on us before we were prepared. We had won the initial engagement, sure, but the opposing team's revival was swifter than we had anticipated. We stood ignorant in the ruins of their central base turret, wailing on the inhibitor while they plotted our downfall. The Mage Chains came from further than any of us could see, followed by three swift bursts of arcane energy, we knew that their was no way to recover, we simply had to escape. Lux and Gangplank made their escape easily enough, and Taric was shortly behind them, after he assisted Caitlyn with recovering from the initial burst. I urged Singed, my summoned champion, to make a swifty retreat as well, since he had lingered a moment alongside the Sheriff in order to finish neutralizing the inhibitor. He did so, though the champions from the opposing team had begun to show up, the Man-Bear Udyr leading the charge. Soon, it became apparent that not only was this not a battle which could be fought, but it wasn't a battle that we would all be able to escape from; Vaynes shots were whizzing by Caitlyn's head, and Olaf's berserker cries could be heard growing gradually nearer and nearer. For a moment, I directed my vision away from my own champion and onto Caitlyn. Burns from Xerath's initial assault mingled with bruises from the battle we had won prior, and her legs were growing shaky with pain and weariness. I sighed before reaching out to Singed again. "You know what we have to do, right?" I let the words out from between deep breaths. This wasn't going to be pleasant for either of us. Singed halted mid-stride. He was naturally faster than Caitlyn, and we both knew that if I told him to do so, he could easily escape the team. "You're soft," he muttered, before retrieving his signature flask of Insanity Potion. Turning to the enemy team, he quaffed it, and dove in head first. The resulting beatdown was... painful, but inevitable. Olaf and Vayne tore through his armor and flesh like they were both butter, but a well-timed fling and a convenient bottle of mega-adhesive meant that Caitlyn would be able to safely escape. As the last bits of froth dripped from the Mad Chemist's mouth, a silver bolt caught him in the knee, and forced him to the ground. The Night Hunter leveled her crossbow with his forehead and smiled. We shared th agony of defeat a brief half-second later, and I lost the Summoner-Champion connection. Still, seeing my fellow summoner across the way breathe easy as he guided Caitlyn to the summoning circle is reward enough at times. Question? So, obviously this is just something I through together due to a bit of boredom, writer's frustration, and excess time, but I'm curious. When the other team is GOING to kill someone from your team, do you feel somebody (Usually the tank, support, or whomever Sth is playing) should elect to take the bullet for the team, or do you think it's more or less "Do what you can, but don't throw your own life away in order to save someone else?" Just curious is all. First blog here, obviously, I may infrequently throw them up, with topics ranging from the totally irrelevant and unnecessary, such as this one, to maybe projects I'm working on or stuff I see around the wiki, in the future. In either case, Happy Editing, and good luck, Summoners. Category:Fan fiction Category:Blog posts